King of the Hollows
by timbercat133
Summary: FROZEN TILL FURTHER NOTICE Aizen is dead! Who will be the new king? And who is the person who is the reason Ichigo is a soul reaper? Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Wish I did but, I don't.

Rating; Mature!! Warning :3

As Aizen Sousuke, traitor of Soul Society and former lord and master of Hueco Mundo fell of the black blade of Tensa Zangetsu, only to disintegrate half-way to the ground.

Else where, Gin Ichimaru awoke from the spell Aizen had put on him since a century ago. He finally felt the freedom he had never had since he'd first met Aizen all those years ago. Tears fell from Gin's eyes as he remembered all the pain and hurt he'd put Rangiku and Kira through. Why had he done that? How could he, after all they'd given him? How could they ever forgive him? Gin collapsed after muttering,

"I'm so sorry Ran, Kira. I'm so sorry."

Kira watched as his former captain fell to the ground, he wished that he could go to his side but , he was scared. Even after all the pain Gin had put him through he couldn't hate him, but he didn't know if he could forgive him. Kira looked away from Gin to focus his gaze on the ground in front of him, only to look over at Hinamori who was struggling in Rangiku's arms, screaming.

"Momo. Please. Stop! That's enough! He's dead, you can't do anything!" yelled Matsumoto at the struggling, crying girl in her arms.

"Nnoooo! Captain Aizen! Captain Aizen come back! No, captain please don't leave me! Please don't leave me!!!"

Kira ran over to Momo and Rangiku to try and calm the distorted girl down. Matsumoto looked at Kira with sad eyes, they both knew Momo would never be the same. Maybe if she hadn't seen Aizen die, perhaps she could have been alright.

"Momo?" Kira said, placing his hand on her shoulder, kneeling down in front of her. "Momo? Please stop crying. Its over, there isn't anything you can do. I know how you feel but you have to pull yourself together. Please Momo, we need you. So stop crying." Kira hugged the sniffing girl. She buried her head in Kira's shoulder as new tears started to form. Matsumoto hugged Hinamori from behind, gently stroking her hair, murmuring soothing words into her ear as Momo continued crying.

Hitsugaya Toshiro watched as Kira and his lieutenant consoled Momo. He only wished that he could be the one to console Momo but right now he was concentrating on getting his wounds healed given to him by the 3rd Espada, Tia Harribel. He among many others were in the presses of being healed by Retsu Unohana and other 4th division members. Hitsugaya wondered when Orihime Inoue would come back from Hueco Mundo to heal the others. Mainly Ichigo and the Vizards.

Shinji Hirako sat on the roof of a building, as he held Hiyori who was gasping for breath. He looked down at her panting form, feeling tears sting the sides of his eyes as her looked at the woman he loved dying in his arms. Yes, Shinji loved her, with all his heart. Even though it seemed like he didn't, Shinji loved her. And he couldn't live without her.

"Hah…that's quite…pant…the look….pant……. you have…….S-Shinji…pant." Hiyori said through her panting breaths. "What's…..pant……with that…….hah……look?"

Shinji laughed a tense laugh., looking up at the sky. He may as well tell her now, because she may not live through her injuries, and he wanted her to know. Hiyori watched as Shinji looked back down at her with a sad look on his face and ……tears?

"Shinji, wha-'

"I love you"

Hiyori's eyes widened and her breath stilled. What had Shinji just said? He loved her?

"W-What?" Hiyori asked, not believing she'd heard right.

Shinji laughed, he knew she didn't believe him but he had to try.

"I said that I love you Hiyori Sarugaki" Shinji said.

Hiyori's eyes started to fill with tears and she took a big gasp of breath to try and keep the tears a bay, but couldn't. Shinji loved her. He loved her, and all this time she thought that she was the only one with these feelings, and now that she was dying the stupid idiot decided that he would say something. Hiyori took another breath as the tears streamed down her face.

"Shinji, you baka. How could you tell me this now? After all this time?" Hiyori sniffed. 'Why now? You stupid, stupid, idiot. A stupid idiot that I've loved since I was a lieutenant and you were a captain. Stupid Baka!"

Shinji smiled as he heard Hiyori's confession. They where both stupid, if only they'd said something to each other then neither of them would have to part so soon after their shared love. Wait, why should they? Shinji'd had enough of having everything taken away from him, no Longer. There was still a chance he could save his love.

Shinji looked up to where Ichigo was still standing and he yelled;

"Ichigo!"

Said red-head wiped his head over to Shinji, confussion on his face.

"Where is Inoue? Hiyori needs her help!'

Ichigo finally looked at the half body in Shinji's arms noting that it was indeed Hiyori. Anger flashed through him. Only Orihime would be able to heal a wound like that. Ichigo locked eyes with Shinji and Shinji realised why Ichigo looked at a lose. Inoue was still in Hueco Mundo. Shit.

Out of nowhere a Garganta opened up, shocking everyone. Many took defensive stances, all hoping that it was the others in Hueco Mundo and not more Arrancar.

As if God had heard their wish, Mayuri Kurotsuchi captain of 12th division, Nemu Kurotsuchi lieutenant of 12th division, Byakuya Kuchiki captain of 6th division, Renji Abarai lieutenant of 6th division, Rukia Kuchiki of 13th division, Kenpachi Zarzki captain of 11th division, Yachiru Kusajishi lieutenant of 11th division, Isane Kotetsu lieutenant of 4th division, Hanataro Yamada of 4th division, Ishida Uryu, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, and Orihime Inoue.

All was quiet as the two groups looked at each other till Ichigo rushed over.

"Inoue!"

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, blushing.

"Hiyori's injured. She needs help! Quick!"

Orihime followed Ichigo over to where Shinji and Hiyori were, gasping as she laid eyes on Hiyori's beaten form.

"Soten Kisshun!' Orihime yelled, panic filling her viens as she rushed to heal Hiyori. _Please_ she thought _please don't let me be too late._

Everyone watched as Orihime rushed to heal Hiyori. Finally Hiyori's lower body came back, slowly at first but still. Shinji sighed as Hiyori was fully healed, as did everyone else who watched.

"Thank you Inoue." Shinji said as he helped Hiyori sit up.

"No problem Shinji-kun. I hope you'll be ok Hiyori-san." Orihime said standing back up from her kneeling position by Shinji, only then did she notice Hachigen "Hachi" Ushoda was injured.

"Hachi-kun!" Orihime rushed over to him looking at his wound.

"Soten Kisshun." Orihime healed Hachi's missing hand, making the current onlookers gasp in shock.

"Thank you Orihime." Said Hachi after she was done, flexing his new hand.

"Orihime Inoue."

Everyone looked behind them at the Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He walked over to the group, staff containing his Zanpakuto clicked against the ground as he walked.

"Y-Yes?"

The Head captain opened one of this eyes to pirce Orihime with a glare. She shivered, knowing something bad was going to happen.

"As a traitor to Soul Society, as well as helping the enemy in a time of war, I Head Captain of the thirteen court guard squads, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, order your arrest and conviction to all captains, vice-captains, and seated officers. You shall be brought back to Soul Society to be tried for your crimes and sentenced as seen fit by the captains of Soul Society."

Nobody could believe their ears at what the head captain said. How could he? After all she'd done for them?

"Arrest her!" shouted the head captain.

Several seated shinigami rushed to grab her but no one made it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Orihime blinked, noting at how she was no where near her friends or the other shinigami, if anything she was more than 50 feet away. She felt an arm around her waist, and could see teal-blue out of the corner of her eye.

"Non of you shinigami trash will touch her." Said a monotone voice.

"Yah, non but the King gets to touch the Princes. So fuck off!" yelled a nonchalant voice.

Orihime looked over her shoulder only to see the former Espada Ulquoiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez standing beside her looking at the shinigami menacingly. Ulquoiorra had his arm around her with his front pressed into her back while Grimmjow had his right side pressed into her front, both in a defensive stance.

Ichigo couldn't belive that the two Espada where standing with Inoue. They were both dead weren't they? He walked forward saying;

"G-Grimmjow? Ulquoiorra? What are you two doing here/ I thought you were both dead."

Grimmjow and Ulquoiorra looked at one another out of the corner of their eye, then Ulquoiorra let go of Orihime and they both walked in front of her, then droped to their knees in front of Ichigo.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Ichigo's jaw was slowly making its was to the ground as his brain was trying to compute the info it was given and failing miserably.

"W-What?" Ichigo said.

"Please forgive us Ichigo-sama, we only wanted miss Inoue to be safe as you wanted." Replied Ulquoiorra with his head bowed in respect.

"Wha- Ulquoiorra why are you calling me Sama?"

**Because King, you're their master know.**

_What?!_

**Jezz King, I said that their calling you 'King'. That is since you defeated Aizen.**

_What! I 'm their king? Why?_

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. He was the Hollow King? But how, why? Ichigo blinked a couple of times trying to clear the fog that was starting there, but alas he couldn't keep the fog at bay since a couple of seconds later he fell to the ground, out-cold.

Orihime was shocked as everyone else, Ichigo was the new Hollow King? She could understand how Ichigo could be powerful enough to become the new King, but it was still a shock. It was even more of a shock when Ichigo fainted afterwards.

"Kurosaki-kun!' Inoue yelled, running to his side.

"Wow didn't think he'd faint, yell maybe but not faint." Grimmjow said standing up and walking over to his new Kings lifeless form.

"It seems to have come as a shock to Ichigo-sama." Ulquoiorra said looking at his King and Orihime_. Maybe we should take him back to Hueco Mundo. _After looking at the other shinigami who where all still in shock at this new development he decided to add an addition to the plane_. We should take Ichigo-sama's Princes with us as well. The shinigami don't seem to be happy she is alive and well._

"Grimmjow, you take Ichigo-sama with you back to Hueco Mundo. I'll arrive after I say a few words of advice to the trash shinigami as well as take Orihime Inoue with me. Understood?"

"Yah. Sure, just don't take too long, the king won't be happy if he wakes up and finds out his precious princes isn't there" Grimmjow used Sonido to grab his King, heft him up on his shoulder and make a Garganta to Hueco Mundo before disappearing into it.

Orihime look at the spot Grimmjow had disappeared with Ichigo. She almost didn't notice Ulquoiorra coming to stand in front of her facing the shinigami of Soul Society. By this point, said shinigami had snapped out of the indicial shock and where now all yelling out their protest to each other, their fellow captains, the head captain as well as Ulquoiorra.

"Enough!" shouted the head captain. Turning towards Ulquoiorra he said, "You Arrancar will tell us where you have taken the boy as well as what you plane to do with him."

Ulquoiorra didn't even flinch when the head captain added his spiritual presser to his order. But he did notice when the added pressure affected Orihime. Ulquoiorra couldn't let any harm come to her. Not only would his King be angry with him, but he felt something towards the confusing human. So he knelt down and put an arm around her, slowly picking her up.

Orihime felt somebody's arm picking her up, getting her up on her feet. She felt the spiritual presser slowly leaving her senses only to be filled with different spirit energy. She recognised this spirit energy almost instantly, it was unmistakably Ulquoiorra's.

Ulquoiorra felt the girl relax in his hold and her breath even out. He moved slightly to his right in order to block her body with his own, finally addressing the old shinigami.

"It has been decided that Ichigo-sama will be our new King. Grimmjow has taken Ichigo-sama to Hueco Mundo, and myself and Orihime-san will be joining them soon. But first I shall give you a warning." Ulquoiorra closed his eyes, focussing his energy into his words while re-opening his eyes. "if any shinigami ever comes into Hueco Mundo without permission they will be killed or heald prisoner. Hueco Mundo will once again belong to the hollows who reside there. This is final and there will no discussing this matter."

Ulquoiorra opened a Garganta beside him slowly walking into it with Orihime at his side. "and that is a promise." With that the Garganta closed.

All of those standing on the roof of a building in the fake Karakura Town were silent as snow started to fall from the sky.

As Orihime followed Ulquoiorra thought the halls of Las Noches noting all the Arrancars in the halls, all looking away as they passed. She never remembered there being this many Hollows In the halls before. She looked up at her guide wondering why she was here. Finally she decided to voice her confusion.

"Uhhmmm, Ulquoiorra-san?" she looked down at the ground when her looked back at her. "Uhhmm. Why am I hear again?"

Ulquoiorra slowed down till he walked beside the human woman before answering her.

"You are hear because you'll be safe here."

"S-Safe?"

"Yes, safe. Or maybe you didn't notice how those trash shinigami where going to arrest you?"

Orihime stopped walking, and said "Don't call them trash! Non of them are." With a glare on her face.

Ulquoiorra, stopping, looked at her before lowering his eye-lids.

"My apologies. I won't again." Bowing slightly to her.

Orihime lost her glare, as Ulquoiorra started walking again.

"You are here because its safe here. There for you will be safe., and since your safety is one of Ichigo-sama's wishes, myself and Grimmjow will see to it you are safe."

"Oh"

Orihime and Ulquoiorra walked on in silence down the halls of Las Noches. They arrived at a door she knew was the door to where Aizen's old throne was. When the door opened, it was to Orihime's surprise that said throne had been removed and replaced with what looked like a giant bed. On the bed was tangerine hair that Orihime gassed was Ichigo, Grimmjow was sitting on the edge of the bed with some one else. That some one had on a red kimono with a turquoise obi and white over-coat, her hair was in a traditional bun with three long trans coming down her back and two strands on each side of her head. Half way down these strands, they where tied with gold beads that went down for two inches. She was a very beautiful woman, the right side of her head had cherry blossoms covering it due to the hair ornaments in her hair.

Orihime and Ulquoiorra walked up to the bed, and the unknown woman turned her head to them. Orihime gasped as she saw the colour of the woman's eyes, one was deep blue while the other was bright royal purple. The woman chuckled at Orihime's response.

"You must be Orihime Inoue, I'm I right?"

"Uhhmm, Yes?" Orihime stuttered.

"Ha-ha. You say that as if your unsure."

"A-ha-ha. Well I guess I am, but can I ask you a question? Who are you?" Orihime asked with her head cocked to the side with a comical expression.

Grimmjow and the mystery woman looked at each other before laughing. Orihime didn't know why so she looked at Ulquoiorra. When she did she was shocked to see a small smile on his usually expression-less face.

"My name is Akane=Hitomi Ketsueki. I'm a servant to Ichigo."

Orihime looked shocked at the meaning of the woman's name, 'deep red eye of death'. She felt a small shiver go down her spine.

Akane-Hitomi started talking again, brining Orihime out of her thoughts.

"You may not know this Inoue, but Ichigo was born to become a hollow king, and if not the king then a prince as Grimmjow and Ulquoiorra are now."

"But how was Kurosaki-kun born to be a king? He was born human wasn't he?" Orihime asked in confusion.

"Yes he was, but that is how it works. The hollow king must be born human first and one of its parents must have been a shinigami that had captain level spirit energy. From there the king with grow, first they will become a shinigami, then a vizard. Thus the process will be complete." Akane-Hitomi paused, looking at Orihime's slightly confussed face.

"But, Rukia-chan gave Ichigo his powers. Didn't she?"

"Yes she did but do you think that was an accident?"

Orihime tilted her head trying to keep all the information from falling out. "But how"

"I use to be the adviser to the old king, so when he died and I found Ichigo, all I had to do was find a shinigami that was in the area who would give their powers away, as well as find a hollow to go after his family. Once that was done, all that was left was the timing."

"You mean, that you made Ichigo get his powers?"

"Yes I did. Its my job. Didn't you always wonder why he never died? Well, not fully anyway"

Orihime placed her finger on her chine while she thought about that. She was right, Ichigo never did die, no matter how many times Orihime thought he would. So yes, everything that Akane-Hitomi had said so far did.

"Yah, that makes sense."

Akane-Hitomi laughed at the girls expression and response. She really would make a good queen if her Sire decided to marry her.

"But wait. Dose Ichigo know all this?"

"Well you can ask him yourself. He's been awake since you walken in."

"Really?"

Orihime looked down at where Ichigo was lying and his eyes where open as he looked up at the ceiling. His face looked calm but his eyes betrayed him. In the corners of his eyes, tears where beginning to form. All of a sudden, Ichigo let out a haggard breath as the first tears fell down his face, and a whimper left his lips.

Grimmjow, Ulquoiorra, Akane-Hitomi, and Orihime were all


	3. Chapter 3

King of the Hollows

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: no I do not own bleach. ( though I wish I did. T-T )

Ok people, I'm sorry it took this long, but I haven't been able to get on a computer for a while. So sorry and I'll try to update faster next time.

* * *

The whole of Soul Society was in an uproar, and they had a right too. When the shinigami that had been stationed in the fake Karakura Town returned to Soul Society, new problems arose for the Head Captain, keeping the "Ichigo becoming a King" incident quiet. Of course all his efforts where in vain once, Rangiku Matsumoto and a few other 'Women's Association' members got into Squad 4 to be healed. Once they'd gotten healed to a point of talking, the news spread fast. Head Captain had no way of stopping the 'rumour' once it had reached the ears of the Nobles. They had, of course been horrified that a Soul Reaper such as Ichigo Kurosaki could become a King.

'Stuck up bunch of pansy asses if you ask me' thought Shinji as he sat in a squad 4 bed. Shinji and his fellow Vizards had returned to Soul Society for further healing since Inoue had been taken to Hueco Mundo. Even though this was the last place any of them wanted to be, they did need to be healed properly. Hachi still wasn't up to healing the rest of them even with his hand back.

"Ouch! Watch where you put that needle you shinigami bastard!" yelled Hiyori, kicking the squad 4 member in the head.

Shinji turned his head over to where Hiyori sat on a bed. She looked better now that she'd been healed further than what Orihime had done. Shinji stared at her, noting how there was a new shine in her eyes. For a while in the battle Shinji had thought that he was going to lose her. He still couldn't believe that he'd confessed his feelings to her, let alone her reaction. Shinji knew that later she'd hit him for that, but having her alive and knowing how he felt about her was worth it. He just hoped she wouldn't hit him too hard. He'd just gotten healed after all.

"Shinji."

Shinji came back into reality when he heard his name being said and when he did he was looking into Hiyori's golden eyes.

"Whoa!!"

Shinji fell backwards, tumbling of his bed and onto the floor. Sadly when he did so, he landed on his rather sore back right where a wound given to him by Aizen, was healing. Groaning, Shinji sat up, mindful of his sore back and looked up at Hiyori timidly, hoping she wouldn't knock his ass back down again. She didn't move so Shinji thought best that he didn't either, but he did prepared him-self for an attack. Mentally that is. No one was ever ready for Hiyori's surprise attacks, hence that surprise.

"They left." She said in a bored tone.

"Huh?" He asked stupidly. Who'd left?

Hiyori shook her head "I said that the shinigami healers left."

"Oh?"

….

……

….

…..

What did he say to her? What could he say that wouldn't trigger her anger?

"Hiyori," Shinji started when out of no where she grabbed onto the front of his shirt and hauled him up towards her. Shinji closed his eyes waiting for the hit to come, but when it didn't Shinji opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Hiyori broke the silence. "Yer the biggest idiot I've ever met. I still can't believe ya waited all this time to tell me ya loved me. The only reason I never said anything was because I thought you'd think I was lying. But you had no excuse, sure I would have hit you but that would have been it. Baka"

And with that she kissed him.

She actually kissed him. On. The. Lips. Hiyori. To say Shinji was shocked was an understatement. Her kissing him was totally unexpected. But before Shinji could respond to her lips on his, she pulled away. Again they stared at each other, Hiyori with a blank expression and Shinji with his surprised one. And again it was Hiyori who broke the silence, but this time Shinji wasn't going to let **her** say a thing.

"Shinji. You …"

Before Hiyori could finish what she was going to say Shinji put his hands on either side of Hiyori's face and smashed their lips together, causing her mind to go blank as she'd done to him. The kiss was filled with a passion that had lasted since they'd first met and had begun their bickering with each other.

(Author: and every one knows you "bug" or "pick on" the person you like. Or you deny it and hate them. Whatever works best for you. Any way…)

When they pulled away for breath, Shinji pulled Hiyori into his arms as he sat back on the bed; resting his head on hers while she buried her face into the side of his neck. Moments later Shinji felt hot tears on his neck, which dripped down onto his shirt. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head cradling her body.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He said, resting his head on hers gently rocking her small frame.

"Bet yer ass it won't" sniffed Hiyori. "I'll kick yer face into the pavement, then kick your ass to Hueco Mundo." Shinji laughed, for he was certain that she would do just that and more! He simply held her tighter saying, "Yes Hiyori."

(Ok I know it's sappy and probably corny, but I really like this pair. Plus I'm the writer. So if you don't like it, then don't read it. :3 Sorry On with the story. )

"Do you think we should go in there? They've been inside for a long time." Rose said, leaning against a wall, hands in his pockets.

Love looked over from his set on the floor. He looked down the hall at the door to the room Shinji and Hiyori where currently in. After thinking for a moment he replied, "Naah. They'll be fine. Or at least Hiyori will."

Mashiro's head snapped up. "What do you mean? Shinji won't be alright?" When no one answered right away she turned to Kensei. She knew that if she bugged him enough, he'd tell her.

"Kens~ei! What do they me~an! Why, won't Shinji be ok~ay!? Kensei! Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. ~"

Kensei had small tick marks forming on his head. Mashiro only got louder and more obnoxious each minute he didn't answer her. The other Vizards knew not to get involved. This was just how Mashiro was and only Kensei was stupid enough to fall for it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kensei yelled back, his patience finally snapping.

Mashiro was silent for about two seconds before she replied,

"But, Ken~sei! I wanna know. I wanna, I wanna, I wanna!!!"

And so the game of chase began. Kensei, yelling at Mashiro trying to catch her but failing, and Mashiro using Kensei's face as "lift off" to jump over him. None of the other Vizard where surprised at this and sighed.

"There almost as bad as Hiyori and Shinji." Love said, moving to go stand over with Rose.

"Yah that's for sure." Rose replied.

"What's fer sure?" asked a menacing voice.

All movement halted, no one even breathed. Looking behind them they saw a pissed looking Hiyori with Shinji in tow.

The other Vizards sweat dropped. Hiyori looked like she'd kill the next person who spoke.

"Again, **what's fer sure**?" she said looking between Love and Rose.

"Ahaha. Nothing' Hiyori. We where just talking." Said Love, scratching the back of his head in worry.

Hiyori glanced at Rose, seeing him look away in fear as did the others when she fixed he gaze on them. Instead of yelling and inflicting pain on them all like they thought she would, Hiyori just surged walking over to a chair and sitting down. Shinji followed suit, sitting in the chair beside her. An awkward silence filled the room only broken when Shinji spoke.

"So, Ichigo's the Hollow King now huh? Lucky bastard."

"What I don't understand is why. I was under the impression that only Vasto Lorde Hollows could become the ruler of Hueco Mundo. Or am I mistaken?" Lisa said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's what I thought to. Unless he had a parent who was a Vasto Lorde then it doesn't make sense." Love replied.

"Yes but he's a Vizard like us, so it is possible, even without a Vasto Lorde parent." Rose said.

Kensei snorted, "Yah that's all true, but do we even know who his parents are in the first place?"

"He's father's name is Isshin Kurosaki and he was a captain of Soul Society." Shinji said.

All where shocked. If Ichigo's father had been a Captain, then that explained his immense power. Sadly it only explained half of it. Where had Ichigo gained his other half of his powers?

"D-Do you know who his mother was?" Asked Kensei.

Shinji bowed his head, "No. I didn't have a chance to met her before she was killed."

"Killed?" asked Mashiro.

"Yah, Ichigo's mother was killed by a hollow while she was trying to protect Ichigo. I think he was only six or seven around the time."

Hachi nodded, "Too young to tap into his powers."

"Yea." Was Shinji's reply.

That explained why Ichigo was they was he was. Having one's mother die at that age would be traumatising.

Shinji stood up, brushing imaginary dirt from his pants, "Well we'd better go see what the Shinigami are planning to do now."

The others all nodded, following Shinji as he walked out of the room, heading towards the captains meting room. There was sure to be many questions as to what the Vizards knew. And why they helped in the fight, which they planed to tell them if asked.

It was time to face Soul Society, for the first time in years.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter!! I hoped you all liked it. I worked really hard and long with this one. So please review!! Thanks: 3

Oh and I won't be updating A Panther's Cub for about a month or so, but I will write a one shot. Here's the choice of what I can write.

Another child/parent story

Boy/boy

Harem

Orgy

Or you can chose

Please write what you want in a review and also please put the pairing if you could.

P.S I 'M ONLY WRITING BLEACH STORIES AT THE MOMENT. Sorry. : 3


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, sorry but I will not be continuing this story. I have found that I don't like how I went about writing this so I will be re-writing it. Sorry, and I will try to update my stories faster, but Its kinda hard to do when your computer crashes. I'm on a school computer right now.

Thank you, and I'm sorry. Please send a message if you'd like to make a request.

Timbercat133 3


	5. Chapter 5

King of the Hollows

Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating, but I re-read the story and decided that I wanted to continue on with the original plan I had. So thank you for being so patient with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters. Sadly

* * *

It was night time in Hueco Mundo, not that you could tell, and all was quite. The new Hollow King ichigo Kurosaki lay in silence trying to understand what had happened in the last 48 hours since he killed Aizen. Ichigo thought back to when Akane had explained to Orihime how he was the King.

FLASH BACK

Orihime looked down at where Ichigo was lying and his eyes where open as he looked up at the ceiling. His face looked calm but his eyes betrayed him. In the corners of his eyes, tears where beginning to form. All of a sudden, Ichigo let out a haggard breath as the first tears fell down his face, and a whimper left his lips.

Grimmjow, Ulquioora, Akane-Hitomi, and Orihime were all shocked that he'd made suck a sound, but were even more astounded that he started to cry.

Right away Orihime tried to comfort Ichigo but all he did was turn his back to her and scream "GO AWAY!!!" at her. Orihime felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes due to what he'd said. Ulquioora decided now was a good time to leave. He placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder slowly turning her away and out of the throne room. Grimmjow and Akane followed suite as well as any other hollows present. Soon Ichigo was left alone, and only then did he finally break down and SOB.

END FALSH BACK

Ichigo still couldn't believe it. No matter how he looked at it he couldn't see himself as King.

Yer gonna have to get use to it King.

Huh?

come on now, you can't 'ave forgotten me already.

How could I ever?

D'no.

Silence followed. An awkward silence, think enough to cut. Ichigo had a million questions for the Hollow so he decided he would start out simple.

Ummm, do you have a name? He asked.

Chuckle. No I don't. I keep telling everyone that asks, I have no name.

Oh.

Silence.

Would you like one? He said tensely.

The hollow considered this for a few minutes. Well a name would be nice. I don't really like being called Hollow. I ain't like those other mindless hollows.

Ichigo smiled slightly, he'd have to think of a good one. Hichigo? No that was an obvious clue that he wasn't that original. Thinking hard he tried to sort out the facts. Ok he was the opposite of him, had a blue tongue, white hair, white skin, white robed, golden/black eyes.....Wait. White, shiro.

How about Shiro? He asked, hopping he'd approve.

Hmm. I like it!!! Shiro. Means white, right? I love it. Thank you

Ichigo felt warmth spread through his chest at the compliment. It wasn't to be taken lightly either.

Suddenly a throat was cleared, directing Ichigo's attention to the figure in the door way. There Grimmjow stood, hands in pockets looking awkward, like he'd rather be elsewhere.

"Uuuhh, can I come in Ichigo-sama?" He asked looking anywhere but at Ichigo.

"Grimmjow." He said, "of course you can come in. And you don't have to call me 'sama' I know how much you hated to call Aizen that." Ichigo said, feeling a light blush color his cheeks.

Glancing over, Grimmjow walked towards the bed, standing at the end again looking out of place. "Sit down." Ichigo said. When he did and un-conferrable silence filled the room, getting thicker by each passing minute. Ichigo started to fidget not looking at Grimmjow but his hands as he spoke. "So...what did you want?" grimacing as it sounded harsher than he intended.

Grimmjow noticed his tone as well as his wince. "Was just wondering if you needed any thing. Like some food or a drink." 'Or a kiss he thought'.

"Well I'm kinda hungry I guess and a drink would be awesome too." Said Ichigo scratching the back of his head. Grimmjow nodded looking intensely at Ichigo, eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips. Oh how he wanted to kiss those lips. He had ever since he'd first fought against the boy. And ever since then his desire for him kept climbing until all he wanted was to claim him and lock him away in a tower where nobody but him could see the boy. Shaking his head, Grimmjow stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Ah Grimmjow!! W-wait!"

Grimmjow looked back over his shoulder seeing Ichigo sitting up with his hand reaching for Grimmjow.

"What?"

Flushing, Ichigo mumbled "Nothing." Before lying back down. Shrugging, Grimmjow left.

Ulquioora

Looked over at Orihime as they walked in the direction of the kitchen. She had been silent, even when he'd shown her the room she'd be staying in. He was slightly worried about that fact. Again he listened as she sighed, her frown deepening and mouth turning into a frown. She shouldn't look like this. Instead she should have been smiling and laughing like she did before when he had visited her the odd time. She had been so easy to scare he though with amusement, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"What's so funny, Ulquiorra-san?"

Coming out of his thoughts, Ulquiorra looked back at her noticing how she looked at him in puzzlement with her head tilted. Cute.

"Nothing." Was his simple reply. He was shocked (though he didn't show it) when she smiled.

"That's a lie!~ What's so funny? You never smile." She said walking closer to him.

He thought for a moment before answering her. "I was simply thinking about how easily you are to frighten, Inoue-chan." He replied, voice monotone. He watched again in amusement as a blush made it's way across her cheeks.

"Oh" she said.

Ulquiorra smiled slightly again, "We're here Inoue-chan." He announced.

"Huh?" was her reply. Looking around she noticed the rather large table and kitchen within. Her interest was spiked at once. "Oh~!" she said a smile bright on her face, turning towards her companion, she thanked him, "Thank you so much Ulquiorra-san~!" Her eyes bright with happiness.

"You're welcome, Miss Inoue –chan."

Blushing, Orihime protested, "You don't have to call me that Ulquiorra-san! Orihime would be fine."

He was silent again for a few seconds. "If I call you Orihime, will you call me by my name?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Ok Ulquiorra-san." She said in embarrassment.

"Without the title, please."

Turning red she replied, "Oh~! Ok...U-Ulquiorra." She said in a small voice.

"Thank you"

Ok I know it's short but its all i could write at the time, but there will be more so don't worry.

And just so we're all clear the pairings that I want are Ichigo/Grimmjow, Shinji/Hiyori, and Orihime/Ulquiorra.

If you have any other pairings that you want, please send me a message and I'll try to use that pairing.

Please review~~!! Timbercat133 :3


	6. SORRY!

I'm so sorry but I have to catch up on my school work, so I won't be updating for like a month.

BUT, I promise to have at lest 3 new chapters for each of my stories plus one or to new ones. Again I am sorry but duty calls.

SORRY


End file.
